


Frozen Juggalo

by turntechBedhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Post-Endgame, Post-Game(s), Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechBedhead/pseuds/turntechBedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SBURB ended, everyone went back to their almost normal lives in a new town made entirely out of gigantic cans. Some of them decided to live alone in their new house while others decided to live with someone. Dave and Karkat were one of the grouped gangs, having the house only to themselves, or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Juggalo

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by pearljvm@tumblr

**In the beginning, it was only dark. The space around me was confined. It was cold, lonesome and horrible, but at least I stayed hydrated…**  
  
On Faygo :o)

  
  
_/ (Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark /_   
  
**Suddenly light was created, burning my eyes from having been prone to darkness for so long. And then, I heard a voice…**   
  
“TURN THAT SHIT OFF DAVE!”   
  
“shit karkat, cant a guy _ironically_ sing evanescence in the privacy of his own home? its been _too long_ dude, give me a moment”   
  
**Karkat rolled his eyes at Dave, muffling a reply in irritation;**   
“FINE WHATEVER. BUT AFTER YOURE DONE, NO MORE. IM GETTING MYSELF A FAYGO, WANT ONE?”   
  
“no bro that shit is _poisonous_.”   
  
"THAT SHIT YOU CALL APPLE JUICE IS _POISONOUS_ "   
  
"dude no. you cant hate on it if you never tried it"   
  
**Karkat groaned at the boy’s reply, opening the fridge and freezing as soon as he noticed a purple** juggalo **fellow, Gamzee of course. He quickly swung the door closed and backed away a few steps before questioning Dave.**   
  
“DAVE.. D-DID YOU PUT GAMZEE IN THE FRIDGE?”   
  
“what? no, why would.. theres someone in the fridge??”   
  
“ _YES_ FUCKASS, THAT’S WHAT I SAID.”   
  
**If two wasn’t enough, one more had joined in. A knock was heard coming from the door, but one could only assume Dave’s music was too loud, as the guest entered the house. She was a young adult, clothed in white, black, and beige attire, along with her long black hair that fell below her shoulders. The young adult was, as you might have guessed, Jade Harley. Jade stepped in to wonder why nobody had answered the door, but heard the loud music from the entrance, and so her question was more or less answered.**  
  
**She approached the two guys as she interrogated them,**   
  
“hey guys! why’s the music so _loud_? and… are you okay karkat? you look _petrified_.”   
  
“OH HELLO JADE, OF COURSE I AM _PETRIFIED_. THERE’S A MURDEROUS CLOWN IN THE FRIDGE.”   
  
**With a baffled look, Jade replied:**   
  
“ w-what? are you.. _sure_?”   
  
“ _OF COURSE_ , COME SEE IT FOR YOURSELF.”   
  
**She proceeded to the refrigerator to take a peek at what got her friends so petrified. Taking ahold of the handle, she slowly swung it open, keeping a small distance between the appliance and herself. A greeting could be heard coming from inside, followed by a wave as soon as the cold clown saw Jade. She jumped a little in** surprise, **but did not close the door like Karkat had done. Instead, she questioned not only** him, **but Dave and Karkat as well.**   
  
“how’d he get in there? did one of _you_ do this?”   
  
  
**The two boys shook their heads, and as they did, Gamzee had gotten tired of being curled up in the fridge, and proceeded to untangle himself from inside, causing several empty faygo bottles to fall from the inside, some which had been filled with an indigo liquid rather than the label’s color. All three stared at him, confused at the soft drinks’ changed color.**   
  
"DID... DID YOU FUCKER DRINK _ALL_  OF OUR FAYGO? THAT WE SPECIFICALLY _SAVED_ FOR THE _PICNIC_?"   
  
“YeAh, HoW eLsE wAs I gOnNa SuRvIvE bEiNg In tHeRe FoR sO lOnG? tHeY wErE mOtHeRfUcKiNg DeLiCiOuS :o)”   
  
“GAMZEE!!”   
  
“guys! guys! it’s alright we can just make a quick stop at the store and get some more before we meet the others. gamzee, are you coming along?”   
  
**The purple-clothed clown nodded at Jade’s question then all three got their preparations done, heading out the door and wandering into the store where they bought more soft drinks for the picnic. They had purchased a mixed pack of bottles, which will more or less be consumed by Gamzee in its entirety. The four friends made their way to the park to join the rest of the gang. Everyone was enjoying their time on Earth 2.0. Dirk and Jake played soccer around the field, Jane and her father spent time together, Rose and Kanaya relaxed peacefully by a tree, and last but not least, the gang sat down to enjoy their picnic.**  
  
~~Gamzee was never stuck in the fridge again.~~

 

**  
_THE END_ **


End file.
